


no such escapology

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 她總覺得這樣的魔法就應該被當作秘密。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	no such escapology

Edelgard發覺自己生病了。Edelgard厭惡生病。

她抱膝坐在床上發楞，不順暢的呼吸。喉間像是有一道火焰不安分的在燃燒，她替自己倒了杯水。

昨天不該逞強淋那場雨的。

＊

Byleth替她蓋好被子，彎下腰測量她額頭的溫度。Edelgard輕輕推開Byleth，低聲說了句會傳染的。

「只是很快的碰了一下。」

「還是會呀，笨蛋。」

Byleth跪在床邊，手肘抵住床，雙手支撐著下巴看向Edelgard。

「Dorothea之前說過，像我這樣的笨蛋不會感冒，所以不用擔心。」

「會這樣想就是最笨的。」

Edelgard轉身背對Byleth，拉高棉被遮住頭。她不懂為什麼Byletht被學生說笨卻絲毫不在意。

「那不靠近嘴巴就好了吧，給我妳的耳朵。」

Edelgard感覺被子被小小力的拉了拉，便蜷縮起身體，把自己包得更緊密。

她們僵持了一陣子，疲困的Edelgard終於露出紅紅的耳朵。

「今天就好好休息，把事情交給我和Hubert。」

Byleth湊過去向她耳語。Edelgard耳裡嗡嗡嗡的，導致Byleth的話聽上去含含糊糊。

她勉為其難的點點頭，Byleth吻了她耳垂。

她在Byleth帶上門的時候回頭看了門縫一眼。

＊

雖然說要休息，但她一點也睡不著，維持一個昏昏沉沉的狀態。

用完早餐，吃過藥以後她嘗試要瞇一下，可是風吹動窗簾的聲音惹得她煩心。

Edelgard又想起她剛才對Byleth的態度是如此不得體。

這就是人們所謂的使性子嗎？假如沒有生病，Edelgard還真不知道她有性子能使。

說穿了，她不過是在對自己發脾氣。

明明是個王，在病魔面前竟是這樣不堪一擊。

也許讀點書可以幫助入眠。她坐起身去拿床頭的精裝本小說──

不行，才翻兩頁字就變成密密麻麻的螞蟻，害她頭昏腦脹。

洩氣的Edelgard將書本放回原處，瞪著鏡子裡病懨懨的身影。那影子看起來像她，在微妙的小地方又不是她。

Edelgard舉起右手，鏡中人則舉起左手。

Edelgard放下手，鏡中人跟著垂下手。

Edelgars對她做鬼臉，她也對Edelgard做鬼臉。

門被打開的聲響，她反射性的倒回床用棉被保護身體。

其實她沒有非得躲藏的理由，大概是剛剛的舉止太孩子氣了，令她不由自主的心虛。

這樣的姿勢，Edelgard看不到來者何人。

是Hubert嗎？可是Hubert不可能直接這樣進她房間。那會是老師嗎？但是老師應該正忙得不可開交。

她豎起耳朵仔細聆聽接近的腳步聲。笨重的靴子踏在木板，發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲音。

靴子的主人顯然走得小心翼翼，每一步都是那麼不安的緩慢。

步伐止於一個與她不構成威脅的定點，Edelgard能感受到來自後方強烈的視線，似乎獨自沉默的考量著些什麼。窗簾忽然又啪答啪搭的吵了起來，她聽著靴子踏往窗邊的遠離，趁機用瞇瞇眼偷看。

啊。

她的胸口縮緊了一下。

她看見Byleth靜靜的把窗簾整理好，讓陽光對這個房間而言不會過分耀眼。

惱人的聲響消失了，Edelgard只聽得見她飛快的心跳。

Byleth轉身，她立刻闔眼。接近床的Byleth盯著她發燙的臉。

幾秒後，她在Byleth靠近時屏住了呼吸。

Byleth於她發燒出汗的額頭留下一個很輕很輕的吻，之後便悄悄離去。

Edelgard過了好久才平復呼吸。

＊

她討厭生病，除了脆弱，還包含了其他原因。

小時候要是病了，原本生不如死的日子就會變得更是不堪。

當你們是個器皿，當你們是樣工具，當你們是把籌碼，沒有健康的生理，累贅罷了。

Edelgard親眼目睹兄弟姊妹因病逝去的模樣。她早在小時候便已明白，瞬間的死亡是一種幸福。

發病時身體的氣味與瀕死時身體的氣味到底有什麼差別，Edelgard分辨得出。

長兄是病死在大家圍成的圈裡的。她既沒有哭泣也沒有嘔吐。

體內早被掏空得一無是處了，她哪裡有餘裕貢獻點什麼給悲傷。

＊

正午，藥效發揮後，Edelgard沉沉睡去。

她再次回到散發惡臭的監牢，觀看長兄病態消瘦的肉體。

「對不起，妳得再看我死去一次。」

面如槁木的兄長嘶啞的說。

「我病了的話會變得跟你一樣嗎？」

小El天真問道。兄長虛弱的拍拍她的頭。

不會的。他說。

因為現在El被人深深愛著呀。

＊

她睜開眼，止不住滿面淚流。

＊

淺眠的她在迷迷糊糊中發現Byleth後來又陸陸續續來了不少次。

縱使是位經驗老道的前傭兵，Byleth卻老是在奇怪的地方笨手笨腳，不是被門夾住腳，倒抽一口氣，不然就是碰到茶杯，險些翻倒水。

Edelgard不是故意要裝睡，只是，假裝睡著時能看見的有趣事情比清醒時來得多。

幾次下來，她習慣了Byleth無聲的騷動，以及每次離開前落下的吻。

她這次還拿了櫃子裡的熊寶寶放至Edelgard身旁。

Byleth走後，她又默默在被窩裡頭哭了一下。

＊

她醒來後感覺狀況似乎有好上一些。雖然仍舊昏昏沉沉，不過並不是早上時的那般難過。

Edelgard起來慢慢喝水，Byleth這時又進來了。

「感覺如何？」

她臉上掛著笑接近Edelgard，坐到Edelgard旁邊。

「還行。」

「我看看。」

Byleth不等她回應，率先用手撫上她的嘴，再與她額頭相碰。

「真的退燒了。」

Byleth說。Edelgard飛快的推開她的手，抓起棉被圍住自己。

剛才的樣子看起來不就是隔著一隻手在接吻嗎，真不敢相信。

「我得去Hubert那裡了，我是偷偷來的。他現在大概氣炸了吧。」

Byleth一面說一面起身。Edelgard頭腦尚未反應過來，手則先伸了出去，勾住Byleth手指。Byleth停下腳步耐心的望著她。

是該說謝謝還是對不起呢，謝謝妳一直來探望我，對不起我早上鬧彆扭。

Edelgard想著想著，想到眼眶和臉頰都先紅了，然而她什麼也說不出口。

「喉嚨很不舒服吧？不用勉強講話沒關係。」

Byleth坐回床上，整理Edelgard睡亂的頭髮。

「對不起不能多待一會。再一下就要吃晚餐了，我拿晚餐來跟妳一起吃好不好？我有些故事想告訴El，我想妳聽了會覺得開心。」

Edelgard將頭倒向Byleth肩膀點了點，Byleth側過去吻著Edelgard頭頂。

「老師，靠太近了。」

她卻沒有推開Byleth。

「只是很快的碰了一下。」

Byleth摟著Edelgard肩頭和她依偎。

還是會呀，笨蛋。她用帶鼻音的聲音咕噥，說完自己破涕為笑。

＊

Edelgard痊癒的速度比預想中快，今天已經能夠參加會議了。

肯定是因為老師不停來看望，所以才康復得這麼快。

但是她不打算跟Byleth說，她總覺得這樣的魔法就應該被當作秘密。

「老師，不行。」

她摀住Byleth湊近的嘴巴，Byleth愣了愣。

「不是好得差不多了嗎？」

「現在才是最容易傳染的時候。」

Byleth聽了只得失落的退回。

不行，即使老師看上去像極了一隻挨罵的小狗也不能心軟。

「請不要做出那種表情。」

但她還是在做那種表情。

「真是的，老師，請借我妳的耳朵。」

她踮起腳很快的親了一下Byleth耳垂，如同上次Byleth為她做的那樣。

──用這個先將就一下，好嗎？


End file.
